


DNA: Shackles of Freedom

by LucyDragneel1601



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith has no omega features bc trauma and biology, Lance being a good support, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Omega Keith (Voltron), Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance after Healing, Shiro is a good brother, Slow Burn, Trauma, kind of, learning to live with trauma, they are still fluffy before tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDragneel1601/pseuds/LucyDragneel1601
Summary: -Trigger Warnings for every Chapter that includes heavy stuff-This is not a Love story, not at the beginning at least. This is a Story that deals with abuse, trauma, and how to trust again.A Story about a young Omega that ran away from home after he presented his second sex and how he came to live his life as a Pirate.A Story about a young Omega that learns how to deal with his trauma and face his fears.This is the Story of Keith and how he heals with the help of an Alpha that turns out to be everything he hated, but everything he needed.On top of everything Keith also needs to deal with his only support system, Shiro, vanishing, and the corrupt crown's shady business.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for over three months now, and I'm very hyped to finally post the first Chapter of Shackles of Freedom.  
> I have over 30 pages of notes, plot points, and character sheets ready and the story already fully planned out.  
> Because this Work means much to me, Updates may take a while, but I'll try to update a least once a month.
> 
> If you come to like this story, please let me know your thoughts and theories in the comments.  
> Now without further ado, the Prolog!

Sunlight kissed Keith’s face, and the slight breeze that strode into the open balcony carried a smell of fresh ocean air into Keith’s bedroom.   
In his half-asleep state, Keith could hear the waves crashing into the cliffs at the bottom of the castle.   
Slowly Keith opened his eyes, taking in his sunlight-bathed bedroom. The first thing Keith noticed was the pompous costume that hung on his bedpost.   
Neatly ironed, not one fold in the fabric where it not belonged.   
The shirt was pure white, adorned with gold buttons and thread. His pants the color of the deep sea, so dark the blue nearly fainted to black. And what Keith honestly most liked about his formal dress for the day, a black cape that clung to his right shoulder with vines made out of gold, adorned with black diamonds. Keith designed it himself and got highly praised for it by the tailors.   
Still, the reason Keith had to get dressed in such a formal way made his insides churn and made him feel nauseous.   
Today was his 12th Birthday, the day he was to be presented to the court as the crown prince of South Galrea.   
And also the day he was going to fulfill his coming of age ceremony where he will present his secondary sex.   
Keith’s father, the King, was sure his only son would present as an alpha. A strong alpha and a leader.   
Keith sat up in bed staring at his clothes and feeling the anxiety bubble up inside him.   
He knew the chances of him being an alpha were pretty high, considering his father was a prominent alpha and his mother was an ordinary omega. Still, Keith felt an uneasiness inside him, and it only became stronger as the sun kept rising higher. 

The next thing Keith can remember was him standing in a room full of people, full of alphas. Everything spun around him; the overpowering smell of dominance and pure alpha pheromones filled his lungs. He couldn’t breathe, or rather, he didn’t want to breathe. He didn’t want to smell them. He wanted to go back to his bed and never come out from under his blankets again.   
Keith shivered and wanted to scream, but no sound left his lips. The last thing before everything turned to black was his father’s face. Filled with disgust, disappointment, and worst of all...lust.   
.  
.  
.  
Keith shot up in his bed, his shirt sticking to his back with sweat. Frantically he studied his surroundings, only calming down when he heard the waves crashing against the ship’s wood. The slight shake of the waves calming him down as his senses returned to him.   
But Keith only calmed fully down as he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the salty air of the open sea. The scent of the ocean always ordered him. It reminded him of his freedom, of the fact that he was no longer on land. No longer in this cruel place filled with pain and abuse.   
The sun bathed the room in a golden glow, just like on that day, Keith thought. But the voices coming from the deck let Keith relax a little. He could hear Pidge and their brother Matt bickering, the faint voice of Hunk trying to shush them in the background.   
He smiled to himself as he got out of bed and got dressed. Keith wore plain black pants, his white blouse tucked into them. Around his hips was a brown belt with some gold accents, his swords also hanging from it. His sword was relatively simple, but it never disappointed him in a fight. It was sharp and thin allowing it to swing through the air without making a sound. The hilt was forged out of red class, gold spiraling around it.   
But Keith’s real treasure was his dagger. The blade was covered in gold, engraved with waves and storm clouds. The handle was black with gold accents, a dark red rose sitting in the middle of the gold ornaments, pearls placed around it. It was the only thing he had left of his mother, the only family he could still remember without feeling his food, wanting to come out again.   
Apparently, she was a weak omega, but Keith didn’t believe the stories. Why would a weak omega own a dagger-like this one?   
The blade was shining golden, but it was tainted with blood before. Even if Keith would polish it, the darker color in the crevasses of the dagger stayed. And Keith liked them. They were proof that his mother was strong, that she didn’t let people walk over her. That the fought back. Keith wished he could be as strong as her. Sometimes he believes he is, but then Keith remembers, and he feels the strength leave him. He recalled that all he did, all he’s doing is running away.   
He looked at his dagger seeing his reflection in the slightly stained gold of the blade. One day, maybe one day, he could find the strength to face his fear. He had hope left that when that day comes, he could be normal again. That he could live everyday life like everybody else.  
Keith put the dagger into its sheath at his thigh and opened the door of the captain’s cabin, stepping into the early morning light. Keith was greeted with Pidge throwing a broom at him. He caught it and looked at his ship mechanic, raising an eyebrow. Pidge snarled at him, “Don’t look at me like that. I was trying to hit Matt, but he dodged it.”   
Keith looked to his right just to see Matt trying to hide behind Hunk. “I told you I didn’t take your sandwich!”   
“I don’t care about the sandwich! Our last big nail was next to it, and now it’s gone!”   
Keith snickered at the siblings. He didn’t really want to know since when they were at it, he guessed since before sunrise. If they even stopped the night before and went to sleep. He hoped they slept at least a few hours.   
“If you’re looking for the long-ass pointy thing that’s in the kitchen. I thought it was some kind of tool.”   
Adam’s voice rang from the helm. Keith was glad Adam took over the helm most of the time. He was by far the most skilled and experienced when it comes to sailing. Adam was raised on a ship and took over the helm since he could reach it. Adam’s family were pirates through and through. He was once a captain himself before he met Shiro.   
Their story was so full of clichés that it could come straight out of a romance novel—full of fateful meetings and instant chemistry between them. Shiro told him that the moment he smelled Adam, h knew he would be his only one. Keith felt sick at the time, thinking about someone smelling him. But that was years ago. Now Keith is in his early twenties and since that day, he didn’t produce pheromones once. He wasn’t in heat, and he didn’t feel the need to nest or anything remotely likely for an omega.   
Keith snapped out of his trance-like state and found his crew looking at him with worry in their eyes. He scratched his neck, looking at the planks on the floor. “Sorry, guys. Rough night.”   
And with that, the thing was over. Keith was thankful that his crew is not pushing him to talk about it. They know something happened when he was younger, and that was it. The only one who knew to some extend what happened was Shiro, but Shiro was not here right now. Actually, he hasn’t been around for a while. Shiro, not being there was hard at first. Of course, Keith was close with the rest of the crew, but Shiro was just different. He was family, even if not by blood, he was.   
Keith knew he was spiraling again, but sometimes this was just his way of coping with everything that’s going on. Shiro always told him he needs to talk about his feelings, but he had nobody to talk to without Shiro.   
Shiro was the only one who knew he was an Omega, the only one who knew Keith had to go through something terrible for his pheromones and his cycle to stop. He was the only one who knew how weak Keith was, how vulnerable he feels. Keith didn’t want the others to know his weakness. He needed to be strong for his crew; he needed to be strong for himself.   
Keith could hear the dulled-out voices of his crew in the back of his mind. They pulled him out of his train of thought, back into reality.   
Matt and Pidge were putting together a list of things they need for repairs and stuff. Hunk was headfirst in the panty and listing items; Adam wrote them down for him. Keith looked up to the helm to see a rope around the wheel, securing they stay on course. Not that they had any course, to begin with.   
Keith took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to say.   
“Set course to the next port. We need to stock up.”   
His crew nodded, and Adam set the new course, the first actual course in a while.   
Keith hated the land. He hated the fact that he was scared of the land. And he hated the fact that he knew he didn’t need to be continuously scared as sons as he left the sea, but he still was.   
Logically Keith knew he would not coincidentally appear in front of him. But the chances were higher to see him again on land than at sea. And just because there was a chance, Keith feared the land and postponed stocking up as much as possible.   
But they need to eat; they also need ammunition and repair stuff, so he could not postpone it any longer. Keith knew his crew noticed his distaste against the land, but they never said anything. They either had their reasons or were just considerate. Anyway, Keith was thankful for that. He owed these people more than he could ever give back to them.   
And so they set the sails and were now on their way to the nearest port. According to the maps, that would be in crocus—a small fisher town on the border between north and south Galrea.   
Keith hated this country. He sailed so many years, but he always ends up back there.   
Hunk, of course, was ecstatic; his girlfriend and future mate lived there. She was a barmaid in the local pub. He asked her many times to come with him, but she always refused. She liked her town and wanted to wait a little longer. It surprisingly worked for them. They were both betas, but the pull to your match was firm no matter the second sex.   
That’s also the reason they knew Shiro was still alive. Adam felt him. He couldn’t tell where he was, but Adam knew he was still out there.


	2. Chapter 1: Port

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet our lovely Alpha Lance and the local Barmaid ^^ 
> 
> Coming up- Some tea about the current situation in the royal ranks, and teasing of future Charakter appearances and plot-points! 
> 
> I have one more Chapter already fully written after this one, so I'll post it over the course of the next few days to get you all a little more into the story.   
> This Chapter is more of a build-up to the Next Chapter, so it's a little shorter. To make up for that, Chapter 1.5 will be a little longer and will have the meet-cute of our two boys! 
> 
> SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING- MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ACTIVITY OF A MINOR. NOTHING GRAPHIC; JUST MENTIONED IN A CONVERSATION

The small town was full of life, even though the sun just started rising. The streets smelled of fresh bread and the saltiness of the freshly caught fish. Everything was in an uproar since a ship of the royal navy was in the port. The men in uniform stood out against the plain townspeople, with their violet dress jackets and golden belts.   
One of the Lieutenants broke formation many times on their way through the town. He talked to the elderly woman that sold bread or received flowers from girls and men alike. He found it rather rude to ignore them like the other men of his battalion did.   
When they arrived at their destination, the local pub and leading supplier of the town, they were officially allowed to break formation and roam around the city a little.   
The young Alpha decided he would greet Shay first since she always had the newest land and sea gossip. He entered the pub and was immediately greeted by her voice. "Lance! It's so good to see you again." 

Lance sat down on a stool on the bar, his regular drink already prepared for him. Lance took a long sip of the alcohol, liking how it tasted sweet right before it burned his throat on the way down.   
"So, what's new on the sea? Any dramatic pirate wars? New treasures? Or...any new romance realizations in the pirate world?"   
Lance smirked at her resting his head on his hands. The Barmaid knew that he was asking her about her relationship with that pirate. She sighed, "I'll have you know that there are no new realizations. We love each other very much, and he is content with me staying here. He knows that I don't want to leave the port yet."   
Shay crossed her arms under her chest, already knowing she gave him an opening for one of his lines. And as she expected, the Alpha delivered. "So…Then how about he gets into your port instead?"   
Lance had the proudest smile on his face like nothing could bring him down from his high.   
Shay huffed at the man in front of her, a blush covering her face and neck. 

"Really, Lance! You and your vulgar mouth will get you in big trouble someday."   
"I know, I know, but seriously now, did you find out about what I asked you last time?"   
Lance leaned over the counter more so that he could hear what the young maiden was saying. This was a conversation that could cost them their heads, so they both lowered their voices.   
Lance had asked Shay to ask around a bit about the King and his affairs. He suspected something was going on behind the castle walls.   
The young Alpha was wary of the King since Shiro suddenly fled from the Kingdom. It was common knowledge that the captain of the knights ran off with a pirate. Lance adored Shiro since he was a child, a strong Alpha that became a captain in his teens and was beckoned as the guard of the crown prince.   
He doubted Shiro would betray the King, even for love, if the King would be a respectful person.   
His concern only grew when he heard that the twelve-year-old prince allegedly fucked everybody who was near him at his presenting ceremony because he was just such a fantastic Alpha.   
Lance being ten at the time, knew that the royal presenting ceremonies could get pretty intense but no member of the court would dare touch the prince, even if the one demanding it was the prince himself. 

So yeah, Lance was pretty suspicious about the King and his intentions. Because Lance was working under him, he got information himself but not enough to understand why his majesty was acting the way he was, so he asked Shay if she could ask around a bit. The pub was visited frequently by the navy and pirates alike, so she could get the most information about nearly anything that concerned the King. 

Shay was leaning in, too, whispering in a low voice. "Apparently, the King has shut the castle doors to even the highest royalty. The King of northern Galrea is the only one he lets into the palace."   
Lances eyebrow twitched. "The King of northern Galrea, huh. I don't know if I should find this information good or bad. The northern King is known for his shady business and unethical antics. Should I be happy that my hunch about the King was right, or should I be worried about the whole ordeal? Guess we'll have to see."   
The Alpha had a smirk on his lips, stroking his chin with one hand.   
"There is one new exciting thing, though. It's just a rumor, but who knows...so the crown prince of northern Galrea is supposed to get married soon. But I don't know to whom yet." Shay spoke in a gentle tone, not wanting to alert the other soldiers that entered the pub.   
Her eyes followed the men in uniform, a frown appearing on her face. Worrying her lip, she whispered to Lance. "Why are all the men in the pub? Aren't they always at the brothel or something?"   
Lance looked over his shoulder at his comrades piling up in booths and drinking away; still looking at the drinking men, he continued in a teasing tone, "Shouldn't you be thrilled to have the house full? Means more money for the pub, right?"   
When Lance turned around, he noticed the color in Shay's face fading. She was pale, and pearls of sweat started to form on her forehead.   
Her voice trembled as she spoke the next words. "It's been four months...they usually come every four months to restock, but the pub is never filled like this when they arrive."   
Lance's eyes widened as he understood who she meant. The crew of her beloved were due to return to this port, which is filled to the brim with navy soldiers of the crown. 

.  
.  
.

"Land in sight!" screamed the eager voice of Pidge from the crow's nest. Keith stood at the railing, looking out at the island they were approaching. As the land got bigger with every burst, the wind gave them the lump in the pirate's throat grew too, making it hard for him to breathe.   
Keith had seen the navy ships from afar, so he ordered the jolly roger to be taken down. He and his crew got ready for a fight just in case anyway. They loaded their guns and cannons, sharpened the swords and daggers, but Keith still felt anxious as they approached the small fisher town.   
The dagger of his mother was secured inside the backside of his belt, hidden by his coat.   
He would not need it. Everything would go as ever. He would follow Hunk into the pub, stocking up food and armory with him while Pidge and her brother Matt would get everything they needed for repairs and tinkering. 

Hunk will be lovey-dovey with Shay the whole time, and Keith will watch them with a mix of happiness and jealousy.   
That's how it's always been and how it will go this time, or at least that's what Keith was saying to himself, trying to calm his nerves.   
What Keith didn't know was that nothing would go as always. Keith's life would be decided on this very island by the choices he is about to make.   
His future and his past would collide, and he could either let himself drown in the fear, or he could try to swim to a new shore.   
But those will be choices Keith won't know he is making, so when he realizes it could already be too late for him.   
The ship docked at the port, a plank connecting it to the landing stage, and Keith took the first step off the boat.


End file.
